Elsword: Blood Sucking Love and Lies
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: Ever since Aisha was a little girl she has been raised by her master Raven. Raven had taken her in as a young child when he murdered her family. One day Aisha comes into contact with his fiance Rena. Rena is mean and cruel. One day Rena sends her out on a dangerous errand. While doing her job she runs into a very strange group of rebels. Raven x Aisha x Elsword
1. The Council Meeting

** Me: *sobs* **

** Raven: What's wrong Cheryl?**

** Me: I bruised my nose and now it purple, now everyone at school is calling me Rudolf the purple nosed rain deer T_T *sniff sniff* **

** Everyone: *trying not to laugh***

** Me: You people are mean… T_T just because your famous since you have your own game, you famous snobs T_T **

** Elsword: HEY! It's true, *showering self in money* **

**LOL (Made this from countless PM's of people wanting more vampire fanfics) .w. But I accept any requests :D **

"AHHHHHHHHHH~!" I woke up to the sound of screaming. There in front of my eyes was a vampire, gnawing at my grandparents necks. I gasped as I jumped out of bed. I grabbed the stake and tried to stab at the vampire. It was a man!

He threw my grandma's dead body to the ground. I cried, "Grandma, Grandpa!"

"Tch… Old blood. It's so rotten, but it's food." He grinned, licking the blood off of his lips. "I guess your blood will get the taste right out." He lunged at me.

I gasped I was about to stab him in the heart, but he grabbed the stake and staked the sleeves of my pajamas to the wall. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you too much little girl."

"Well you're a cute one. I have to take advantage of it so go to sleep okay." He bit my arm to place his sleeping venom inside of me.

I screamed, no I can't die! I can't!

**Raven's POV**

"Raven! What ARE you doing?"

I looked behind myself. The girl had just fallen asleep. "I haven't eaten in ten days."

"You cannot just waltz into a random neighborhood and start eating the people like a buffet!"

"Sorry Alex sir. Just one more?"

"No, you shall be punished, leave her be."

"But, she doesn't even have any family left judging by the fact that she is with her grandparents. Can't I just kill her now and end her suffering?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! As punishment, I am leaving her in your care."

"What?"

"You've heard me! You must learn to treat humans as equals."

"She's! W-why me? I'm a prince!"

"And as a prince you must learn to control your hunger."

"You can't force me!"

"You must pay for your sin."

I growled. This isn't fair. I can't control my hunger. I sighed, "very well then. How am I supposed to TAKE CARE of her?"

Alex shrugged, "Keep her as a pet? She might be useful to you one day."

I chuckled, "A human slave? Are you serious?"

"Do you question your councilor?"

"No sir. Fine, I'll take care of this girl, but if she runs away or tries to leave I'll kill her on the spot, understood?"

"Do as you wish, so long as you learn."

I grinned, well this is going to be interesting.

As I carried her home she had finally woken up. The little purple haired girl began crying. "Mom, dad…. Don't leave me. Onii-chan, where are you going?" She whispered in her sleep. "I'm alone."

For once I actually pitied a human. Most humans that I have eaten lived very happy lives before I took them away. This girl was left with a terrible life from the beginning.

. . . . .

I watched the little girl as she looked at me, It turns out her name is Aisha, and she's ten years old. I felt a bit bad that I had to replace her memories with fake ones.

After years I raised the little girl as though she was my own.

"Raven!" I was called to my father's office.

"Yes father?" I walked in.

"I would like you to meet your new fiancé."

"Fiance?"

"Yes, starting today you and lady Rena shall be officially engaged."

Rena was indeed a beautiful woman, but she wasn't the person for me. She was to into herself, so materialistic, a hypocrite too.

. . . . .

I sat at my table sighing. I looked at all of my homework

Little Aisha walked over to my desk and sat next to me, "Why are you sad master?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I've just been so busy lately."

"Busy? Does that mean you won't be able to play with me today?"

"Sadly, yes." I would prefer doing that to be honest.

"It's okay. I know you can get through it."

"Huh? How come."

"Because, master is the strongest, kindest, most wonderful person I've ever met." She smiled at me.

Perhaps it was that smile that has helped me throughout those years I could've run from home.

One day Alex had found out that Aisha was a mage, I was wondering why she kept disappearing and appearing around the castle. So I was forced to block Aisha's power, just for the sake of preventing any rebellion. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. My father would've been furious if I had left her with her powers.

Eventually I began growing up, it felt so fast, but my father was soon to be retired and I was given so many important tasks that I never had any time to speak with Aisha again.

_**Five years later. **_

**Aisha's POV**

I walked across the hallways; I was called to clean Raven's room. Well I don't mind cleaning up after the person who saved and cared for me. My name is Aisha; I am now fifteen years old. I have my long purple hair up in two pigtails, and my eyes are violet purple.

I knocked on the door, "Come in." I heard a lazy voice from inside. I opened the door, and there was Raven reading a history book on vampire history, his fiancé Rena by his side.

I was the only human in this castle. It's strange how no one has bit me yet. Raven told me he left this purple mark of a star on me so that everyone would know that I'm protected by him.

Rena grinned darkly snuggling against him, poor Raven looked so bored. I don't think he actually likes Rena at all. Between you and me, she's a slutty princess that has already had ten children in her life. She's very seductive and beautiful yet at the same time she acts so pure innocent to complete strangers. I only think she loves Raven for the throne. The prince is forced to marry her since their two nations are at war.

"You know Raven, you haven't actually marked your mate yet." She giggled.

"I'll do it when I feel like it."

"Aww, come on Raven! We're going to get married, you might as well do it now."

"No, be patient."

Wow, a mate? Vampires really are like animals. I've heard stories about the marriage mark before. If you receive it from your truly beloved you must never allow anyone to kiss it, or your heart will stop.

I filled a basket with the Prince's laundry and dusted his book shelves, coughing at the dust.

"Are you okay Aisha?" Raven asked.

"Ah! I'm fine."

"Raven, why do you care so much about your maids? Especially for a human?"

"I don't care what happens to my maids. As long as they continue to serve me till death. Human or not."

I was a bit heartbroken; although I expected this kind of treatment it felt different with Rena around. Raven is my savior, that's true, but he treats me like I'm nothing to him. Maybe I am. I'm just free labor.

I left the room embarrassed. I was called to the kitchen to do some more cleaning. It was funny how easily things got dirty considering how big the castle was.

For years my life has continued like this. All I've ever done was clean and cook. I never was allowed outside for once. Why do I even stay? There's nothing here for me! I want out. I want it now!

Everyone was called to the table. I stood by the door avoiding eye contact with the royals while giving a bow. Raven passed by me. His cape brushed my skin as he walked by. His mother queen Eve following behind him.

"Servant!" She commanded me to rise. "Princess Rena is not present. I want you to bring her here immediately! We have a very important meeting with the council tonight. It must not ruined because of that witch!"

"Yes, your majesty." I bowed and watched her walk away. I went to Rena's room. It was a beautiful room. Red velvet curtain open to show the darkness of the night, the glass tables decorated with fancy drinking glasses and bottles of fine wines. I looked to her bed; there she was, reading a sheet of paper, her legs crossed as she sat against the beds headboard.

"The queen requests you dine with the royal family tonight."

She snapped as she saw me, "I was just about to go! Get out!"

"Yes Lady Rena." I bowed.

"Fetch me my red dress. Oh there's no need to call me LADY Rena. From now on call me your queen."

My eyes twitched, no this slutty bitch was not going to be my queen. I didn't care if she was going to marry Raven I could never picture her on the throne. "I shall not Lady Rena."

"What was that?"

"I shall NOT."

"What… NO YOUR PLACE SERVANT!"

"My place is serving Prince Raven, NOT YOU." I snapped, god I'm going to be in so much trouble.

"Humph." She looked angry, but a sly smirk spread across her face, "You're an interesting one. Perhaps I can have a bit of fun with you."

This lady ticked me off.

"Remember now, Raven is mine. I'm a PRINCESS, you're a servant."

"Of course." I calmed my nerves. And did as she said, fetching her dress from HER closet. What a lazy and spoiled bitch. I threw then at her.

"Well now look at this! My clothes are all wrinkled and-"

The door opened, "What's going on in here?" Raven came in clearly very angry. "Rena, we've been waiting for you for ten minutes now. The council is getting impatient and they're threatening to leave! What's wrong with you?"

"I am SO sorry Raven! It's not my fault! It's this stupid maid! She's been keeping me waiting for hours! Look at what she did to my dress!" Rena shoved her stupid tiny bikini of a dress in Raven's face.

The Prince sighed, "Well it's a good thing she did. That dress is completely inappropriate for such an important event."

"No, it's not!"

I purposely coughed. Rena abruptly looked at me with a cold stare. "Why do you even remember that stupid maid's name? Huh? That's not a very royal thing to do."

Raven sighed, "I've raised her since she was a child. Just… C'mon." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

I was a bit happy that the prince had protected me, but that Rena… She made me so angry. I stomped out of that stupid room and went back into the dining hall. All maids must be present in the kitchen to cater the royal's.

"Aisha, you'll be at the table serving the guests." My boss said.

"Yes ma'am." I walked to the dining hall. I served the guests and stood by the door to the exit.

**Raven's POV**

"So, Prime Minister. Has the council reached an agreement yet?" Queen Eve asked, she was seated next to King Chung.

"Ah, yes we have." He smiled. "As long as the Prince agrees to marry Princess Rena, they will stop the war against Hamel."

_Why do I have to do this? I don't even like Rena. _I was annoyed.

"And I presume that we'll be going through with the… PLAN." Chung chuckled darkly.

"Of course, of course. So long as the King and his heir agree."

"Yes, we do."

_Agree? Agree on what? _I was about to speak up, but I remember what my father had said.

"_Don't say a word boy unless asked directly._ _Understood?" _

Well it's probably nothing that serious.

Rena nudged at with her shoulder, What? I mouthed at her. The Princess was wearing a new white dress with several diamonds bedazzled into the waist.

She giggled and looked at Aisha. Aisha was tapping her foot uneasily. She obviously didn't want to be here.

"Servant. Refill my glass!" Rena shouted.

"Y-Yes Lady Rena." Aisha came over pouring more blood into the slim glass, Rena stomped on her foot with the heel of her high heeled shoes.

"Ouch!" Aisha flinched causing the whole glass to fall over and spill red on the white table sheet.

"Look at what you've done you idiot!" Rena yelled. "You've soiled my dress!" She stood up and pulled at it. "Why I outta-"

"Enough!" Eve shouted from across the table.

Aisha stood shivering.

My mother slapped her across the face so hard that it had pushed her to the floor. I definitely wanted to speak up, but Rena wouldn't let me. "If you say anything they'll think your weak." She whispered coldly. I looked to the guests. They watched a bit happy and eager to see some bloodshed.

"Clean this up." Eve said harshly walking back to her seat. Aisha touched the red marks on her cheek. There were three scratch marks leaking blood!

She scurried into the kitchen before anyone could get any ideas, returning with a mop and an extra table sheet to cover the stain. A bandage hid the scent of blood.

"So as I was saying-"

All I could do was block out the conversation. I looked at Aisha. She wasn't crying of course. I've put her through more than that, that's my girl. I sighed a sigh of relief. It would be chaos if she began crying. When a human cries and the scent of blood is present, it makes vampires get hungry.

Aisha left as soon as she finished cleaning.

"Human blood farms."

What? My ears perked up, "I am sorry, could you repeat that?"

My father gave me a cold stare, but I had to hear this.

"Yes, okay I shall repeat that. The council has devised a plan, since the humans are trying to rebel against the vampires we shall round them all up and place them in blood drawing camps or 'farms' since we still need their blood of course."

I was silent. What a cruel thing to do! Although, why am I thinking like this? I'm a vampire. Even I treat humans terribly.

The meal went by quickly and the Prime Minister left. I walked into my room, I was expected to sign the document to be made into a law in about a month, but the council believed that the best time to do that would be once all of the rebelling groups have been destroyed.

I jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes, rubbing at my temples. How could I get so soft? It's all that idiot Alex's fault. I wish he were here.

**Aisha's POV**

When everyone ate their dinners, I walked into the prince's room. He always wanted me to sing him a lullaby. I have done that ever since I was ten.

I sat on the edge of his bed, he was obviously stressed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I have to keep this a secret from Aisha.

"Oh Aisha~" Someone called for me; I know that voice, that stupid voice.

"What is it Rena?" I said annoyed. She stood at the open door of Raven's room.

"Come out here will ya?" She motioned a finger for me to come. I did as told and she closed the door, "Okay so umm… I have a favor to ask."

"What?" I snapped.

"Sheesh, here." She gave me a pouch full of gold ED.

"What's this for?"

"I saw the most darling bracelet at the royal's jewelry store! Please get it for me!"

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm a princess, you think I have time to go outside and buy everything pretty I see?"

"But I'm not even allowed to go outside, I'll get another one of the maids to-"

"Oh! Nononononono!" She emphasized. "As future queen I command YOU to do it."

"Didn't you hear me last time we chatted? I only follow Raven's orders."

"If you don't go then I'll have you moved into the jailhouse near my castle."

I paused; Rena's home was in Ruben. That's so far from Hamel!

"F-Fine."

"Good girl, I want it by tonight." She skipped away happily. That really pisses me off… I growled. I'm not allowed to go outside, does that mean that I have to sneak out? Rena's words rang in my head repeatedly. _"If you don't go then I'll have you moved into the jailhouse near my castle." _

I twitched as I walked through the castle halls, heading towards the front door. Great, two newbies are guarding today!

"I need to get through."

"Wrong, maids and butlers must stay in the castle at all times."

"I have orders from Lady Rena." I held up the red velvet pouch up to show them.

They examined it for a long moment; Rena's monogram was engraved into it luckily. They nodded, opening the giant golden doors. I took a breath and walked to the outside world. The doors slammed behind me. I walked into the dark city, following the city street lamps. Where was the jewelery store again? It was dark and quiet, a little too quiet.

I followed the path that led towards town. I haven't been in the town for a while. Once I did, with Raven. I had a feeling that wasn't the only time; I just couldn't remember another time.

"Ha…" I even remember the time when I used to live with my grandparents; we lived on a farm together until one day they disappeared. I waited for weeks, I was hungry and alone. Then Raven found me while I was asleep and took me home with him. Maybe that's why I'm so clingy to him.

Eventually I made it to the town, I saw some people at the stands. They looked a bit frightened. "Young lady? What are you doing out so late at night?" One old man hid behind a food cart.

"Umm, the person I work for sent me."

"He or she must be a cruel person. Don't you know what happens at night?"

"No… What happens?"

"Hunting. It's hunting time. The vampires, they hunt at this time. They come out and eat whatever they can. They won't let you live. This is when they're at their hungriest. They'll suck every last drop out of you. Might even do worse things to ya before they do."

I was scared now, I had to go. "What did you need, maybe I have it."

"Ummm… There was this bracelet she wanted."

"She? Oh I see. What's her name?"

I can't tell anyone that I work for the royals.

"Umm… Well she wanted this new bracelet that was on display in the jewelery store."

"Oh, you must work for a rich person. I've seen it; it's beautiful, and expensive. You better leave now, I think they're coming." He ran inside his building without another word.

I quickly walked out of there; I should find a place to hide. I've heard that in order to hiding from a vampire is no different from running from a shark. I have to be completely still, struggling will only attract them.

An alley was never the best place to hide. Where should I go? All of the doors were locked, I knocked on a few, but there was no answer. I think everyone was hiding. That's not good, I started running home.

I heard a bush rustle as I stopped to catch my breath.

"Look here boys, it's a tired little lamb that's lost her way home."

"Ohhh… She looks cute. Her blood must be sweet."

"I call dibs!"

Oh no… This is terrible. What do I do? I began running again, I could see the castle, it was just a few hundred steps away. I could make it!

"Oh no! There she goes! Let's get her!"

I could hear the laughing as they ran after me. I was soon caught by two massive arms. An ugly giant had grabbed me, he grinned widely showing his fangs. He had several scars across his face.

Before I thought the end was to come, someone rushed at them. I couldn't see who it was! He ran so fast! I was dropped onto the ground and fell onto the cold, hard ground. I looked up to see the dead corpses of the vampires, there was my savior. Red hair, two swords at hand, his hair was spiked up with a patch of black. He grinned and chuckled, "idiots."

"Thank you-"

"Elsword." He said, extending an arm for me to take. I grabbed it thankfully as he pulled me up to my feet. "Want to join a rebellion?"

**Me* While watching TV and typing I see a phone commercial* *still in the middle of typing this story***

** Raven: Uhhhh Cheryl? Why are you typing about a phone?**

** Me: Huh? O_O Oh… Sorry xD **

** Anyway I have a dark for readers. Try to give me reasons to like Raven x Eve. XD Cause… People say Raven x Aisha is illogical… But in my opinion I think Raven x Eve is illogical. The main reason I get told why it's a good couple is because 'they're both nasods' that's like saying my parents only love each other because they're both Asians .w. (that probably is why) Or 'Eve's age is unknown'… Uhhh this is 2012 (almost 2013) and trust me… Age never matters in romance anymore XD *read an article about a ten year old getting married to a 9 year old whoa….. O_o* Or 'they both look good together' doesn't every couple look good? *shrugs* idk, although I did make this one story that'll make Raven x Eve completely possible… But… I'm -10% in support of that couple so… x_x Raven x Rena, I get, although I just don't like Rena at all .w. **

**Rena: HEY! D: **

**Me: It's the cold truth Rena deal with it. **

**Rena: Then why do you have a Rena as a character? **

**Me: Because you used to be my favorite .w.**

**Rena: WHY DID IT END? D: **

**Me: so the dare is, try to give me more reasons for Raven x Eve. If I get enough I might just post my fanfic. .w. **


	2. Rebellion

**Me: *yawns* **

**Aisha: It's late tell us a bedtime story already Cheryl TwT**

**Me: No TwT**

of my top, and looked at my red headed savior.

"Of course. You're human aren't you?" Elsword smirked.

"Well yeah, but…"

"What're you doing outside this late?" He interrupted me.

I took a long moment of silence trying to figure out what to say. I couldn't tell him that I work for the royals. "I got lost!" I quickly made an excuse.

"Where you headed to?" He tilted his head in wonder.

"I d-don't need a guide, I know where to go I just got a bit side tracked. Thank you for your help!" I gave a deep bow and tried to get out of there.

"Hey! Wait! You didn't answer my question yet!" He rushed towards me, blocking my way.

"N-No, I'm sorry, my parents have forbidden me from getting involved with any rebellion." I tried to pass him, but he followed my steps so I was still unable to get through.

"Wait… Let me see your arm." He said a bit concerned.

"W-Why would you want to see?" I hid my arms behind my back.

"Show me." Elsword urged me, trying to grab my arms from behind my back.

"N-No!" He grabbed my arms and looked at my forearm.

"Aha! So you belong to a vampire!" He looked at me with a triumphant look, "Why don't you join us? If you join my rebellion you won't have to work for anyone!" His red eyes stared into mine, it felt like he was giving me no choice. Was he going to continue this until I said yes?

"Please understand. I can't join you! I have nothing to give you anyways. So please stop insisting."

Elsword had a disappointed look to his face, "Fine, but if you ever change your mind." He slapped a paper to my hand. There was a weird shape to it (rune slayer tattoo symbol), "If you ever change your mind, tape this to the wall of the abandoned farm."

The abandoned farm? Wasn't that where I used to live? "A-abandoned farm?"

"Yeah, the people that lived there just up and disappeared, everyone believes it's haunted now, so nobody goes there. Does your master ever let you outside?"

I slightly shook my head. Elsword shook his head in disapproval, "I still don't understand why you won't rebel, but since your message is clear, I'll be leaving."

"Th-Thank you."

"Do you need me to walk you home? It's still hunting time."

I shook my head, "My master's home isn't too far from here."

"Save it, I already know you live there." He pointed to the far away castle.

"H-How did y-"

"That mark, I've studied every mark just in case I need to help someone escape a terrible owner. Every vampire has a different one. That symbol is the symbol of the prince."

I looked at him aw struck, "Where did you learn ab-"

"Does your master even allow you to read?"

"Well, yes, but only fantasy's and fairy tales."

"I see, so he's been keeping you cornered so you can't rebel."

"What?"

"Well, good luck and goodbye." He waved leaving me with the symbol. I slid it into the pocket of my maid uniform.

I ran back to the castle. I knocked on the door, I didn't want to ring the doorbell, afraid that I might get in trouble if I got caught by Raven. I didn't have the bracelet. What was Rena going to do?

The door abruptly opened. The newbie guards were still at the door, "Guh, we just woke up from a nap." He yawned.

I ran inside, rushed up the stairwell, and dashed to Rena's room. I knocked on the door furious.

The door swished open, Rena smiled evilly, "Did you get my bracelet?" She grinned.

"Y-YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" I said loudly, but in a whisper.

"Stupid little maid, I can't believe you've just figured it out. I can't believe you don't even know that night time is hunting time."

"I-" Dang it, I don't know what to say. I clenched my teeth in anger. "You don't deserve Raven, you deserve a phoru!" I grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut. I stomped away angered. I should just go to sleep now, it's been a rough night. I hate that bitch, I want her to die already!

"If you have problems with her, just tell me." Raven was standing; his back leaned to a wall. I was too busy looking at the floor and caring about my anger so much that I didn't notice him.

"Oh! Raven, no! W-What? W-Were you there that whole time?"

"No, I can read your mind."

"Ha, ha. Really?" Is he being sarcastic? "You mean as in-"

"Never mind. I know Rena's been bothering you lately, I can get her to stop."

"No, she's not bothering me." What a complete lie, but I can't go complaining to Raven about his fiancé. I don't want him to worry about me being as busy as he is.

"You went outside?"

I was scared to tell, "Y-Yes." I rubbed my arm nervously, I was never allowed outside, but I went because Rena had told me to.

He sighed, "Remember, you're my servant, don't listen to what Rena says."

"Y-Yes master." My vision began to blur, was I getting tired? No, I rubbed my eyes as tears began leaking. Am I crying? Why?

"Aisha." Raven said, a bit of concern in his voice. He sniffed the air, he slowly came forward, "You're bleeding." I looked up; he was touching my upper arm. I didn't notice that I was bleeding! It must've happened when that thug grabbed me!

I backed up a bit, but Raven followed. "Umm, I better go now." I began to walk in the opposite direction, but a hand swiftly grabbed my arm and pulled me back, trapping me in his arms. Oh no, when a human bleeds and cries at the same it makes a vampire hungry.

"R-Raven?" I shivered at his touch, trying to untangle his arms. What should I do? "Raven if you hurt me you might attract more vampires!" I cried in a whisper.

His lips moved towards my ear, "I don't care." He whispered, I could feel his smirk.

He licked my neck, just as a doctor would rub alcohol on your skin before giving you a shot, (I HATE THAT!) The brush of his tongue made me flinch. Before I knew it Raven's fangs were to my neck, he bit in, beginning to drink blood. I shivered at the sensation. This wasn't the first time he's bit me, but it had been awhile since he had. I slid my arms to his chest, trying to push him away, but a vampire drinking grip was hard to get away from. "M-Master!" It was beginning to hurt! "It's starting to hurt!"

"Stop struggling." He growled through his drinking. His fangs were starting to stab; his teeth grew sharper and sharper.

"It's hurting!" My neck was beginning to sting. I had to get Raven off! If he kept drinking he might suck me dry! I pushed him off, blood splattered onto the carpeted floors. Raven had his finger to his lips.

He was a bit surprised, like he had just woken up from a dream. "Aisha! I'm sorry."

"N-No… It's okay!" I touched my neck as it pulsed in pain. "It's okay, I'll clean this up!" I had to clean this up before anyone else caught the scent.

I got some supplies from the nearest closet, but Raven quickly took them from my hands, his nasod hand to his face. "I'll do it."

"N-no sir! It's not your job to-"

"I'll do it." He repeated.

I watched in disbelief, he cleaned it up so perfectly for a royal.

"Sir you didn't-"

"Call me Raven." He said.

"Umm… Okay, Raven, you don't have to do this." I stuttered.

"Just go to your room, you've had a long day." He sighed. It was obvious that he was stressed, I was right I am adding to his day.

I bowed slightly, "Yes si- I mean Raven!" I rushed to my room with my head down. I was actually a bit happy that Raven drank my blood and not Rena's.

**Raven's POV**

God, I'm such an idiot, why did I bite Aisha? And so hard too! She's been hurt throughout the whole day and I just added to her pain. So there's another rebellion huh? Should I speak to my father about this?

"My prince." One of the butlers came in giving a bow. "The king demands you visit him in his office right away."

"Alright." I followed the butler to my father's office. I walked inside and saw my father going over a few documents. There were many books arranged in rows on metal shelves, his long wooden covered with piles of papers and folders.

"Raven, sit down." I sat down on a chair in front of his desk.

"Yes father?"

"You remember about the plan don't you?"

I nodded, the cruel plan how could I forget?

"Well I've just received word from Rena that she will be moving your servant Aisha into the very first one. If that one works out fine, then the council will allow others."

My eyes widened, "Why Aisha!?"

"Well your fiancé has complained about her many times. So we've just decided to ship her off."

I slammed my hands onto the desk and leaned into my father's face, "FATHER I DO NOT AGREE TO THIS!"

He looked at me, a cold look to his face, "Since when has the prince become so soft for a human?"

"I-" I bit my lip not knowing what to say.

"She's just a pet Raven, you can always get another one." Chung shrugged.

"Aisha's been with me for five years now. I can't just send her off like that."

He held a hand up for me to stop, "Alright… Alright. If you don't want to send that human away, you're going to have to discuss that with Rena."

I growled, Rena would never let Aisha stay.

"Until further notice, we'll be shipping Aisha of the farm."

"NO!" I growled in his face, "I REFUSE."

"I'm sorry son, it's already too late. She's leaving tonight."

I threw the chair to the ground, ran out the door, and down the hallways.

**Aisha's POV**

I sat on a chair in my room, my room was small, most maids and butlers shared rooms together, but since I was human I had a separate, smaller room. I sat on the bunk bed, sliding my hand into my pocket and pulling out the symbol Elsword had given me. I stared at the red mark, tracing it with my fingers.

I didn't feel like changing today. I laid onto my bunk bed sighing and closing my eyes. A few minutes passed until I suddenly felt a cold hand slap against my mouth. I gasped, one of the butlers pulled me out of bed and threw me onto the concrete floor, I felt a needle stab into my skin, the last thing I was were two other servants gagging and tying me with rope.

**Raven's POV**

I rammed the door open, I was already too late. I felt my father pat my shoulder comfortingly. I was too late. Aisha was gone.

**Me: update….Must….update TwT **


End file.
